The Meloncholy Kiss of a Witch's Lips
by Hak-Master
Summary: The Otachi clan is growing behind Japan's serenity, and the Anti Rebels can feel it. Read this tale of love and adventure as a war is taken place behind the scenes. (Yuri)


**Alright, I decided to restart the story, because I had too many new ideas and I just didn't like where it was going. Also I will be adding some more characters, like myself. I've always wanted to be in the sono hanabira realm.**

**'= Thoughts "=Speech**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Erm, Rena-sama, why are we here?" Sara asked. "I have something serious to speak with you all about," She answered calmly. The three girls looked at each other solicitously. Eris shut the door with a smile. "Any minute now." She mumbled. "Huh?" Shizuku asked. She heard Eris's low mumble.

Soon enough, a foot stopped the door from closing. Shizuku questioned. "Mai! What are you doing?!" "It was a reflex." Mai defended. "Kaede-chan?" "Mai?"

"Well, we're already caught for sure anyway. We mine as well help ourselves." Yunna walked into the room, where expected gazes stared at her. They all were expecting an explanation. Then the two trailed behind her. Mai looked around, "It's a full house in here." "Hi, sorry to intrude," Kaede spoke. "It's fine, the more the merrier," Rena smiled, "now, will there be no more interruptions?"

"I think that's all." Eris checked before closing the doors "Where are we anyway?" Kaede asked.

"In Miya's hidden hideout." Risa answered. Miya jumped from the sudden information. It was a silent reaction, but you could tell it affected her.

"Okay, now is everyone's attention gathered?" Rena asked. Everyone grew silent. "Listen carefully," Rena's face was serious, a very rare sight. "Me, Miya, Takako, Eris, Shizuku and Runa work for the Anti Witches." "The heck is that?" Risa asked." "Sounds like something in a manga or anime." Mai said. "One would say." Miya joked.

"What do you do?" Yunna asked. "Simple, we kill witches." Runa spoke bluntly. Nanami snickered, "What?"

"Yes, she is telling the truth. We fight against the Otachi clan, the only witch clan on Earth that wont stay in Eagmor." Takako answered. "Nah, I'm not buying." Reo shrugged, "this is a waste of time." "You said it." Mai backed her up.

"Eris if you please." Shizuku turned in her direction. "My pleasure." Eris took out her hand and poof! A wand appeared floating over her hand. "Whoa?" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "What?! No way!" Reo was astonished, it was easy to impress her but not for Eris, she was the big boobed cow. "Yup." Eris smirked at Reo's cuteness.

"Okay, you got us, we believe, but, why'd you tell us this?" Yunna asked. "Because, you three are witches." Eris said with a smile. Eris pointed to Sara, Reo and Nanami. "Ha! as if." Reo laughed, "don't say stupid things like that."

"It's true, see look." Eris approached Reo which made Reo a little scared. "Whatta ya doin?" Eris touched in between Reo's chest. Suddenly a blue glowing light glowed on her chest. "What the hell are you doing?!" Reo pushed her away. "Guys did you see that?!" Mai asked incredulously. "Yeah." They all gulped. "That's in Nanami?" "And in Sara?"

"How'd you know it was in her?" Risa asked. "As witches you can sense another witch and what's inside of them." Miya answered. Risa turned to Miya than back at Eris, who was now nodding, indicating that she was correct.

"Wow." Mai gulped. "I'm kinda scared." Reo said as she touched exactly where Eris's hand was. "Don't be, this is just who you are Reo, accept it." Mai smiled as she cupped Reo's cheek .

"One-sama, do you feel the same way?" Nanami asked. "Yes, I won't fear you, I'll love you." Nanami hugged her.

"You don't even have to ask, Sara, you know I'll stay as your prince right?" Sara nodded vigorously.

"Aww, how cute." Risa mumbled. "Hmm, indeed." Miya agreed. Risa glanced at Miya, returned to the three couples, than back at Miya again. She was taking notes. "Are you taking notes?!" Risa asked. "Oh,uh yes." Miya laughed, 'Don't worry I'll say all the right lines, to make you fall for me just as much as I've fallen for you.' Miya thought with passion.

"Don't celebrate yet." Runa interrupted. "Huh?" "I have a favor to ask of you three." Rena looked at everyone, then the main three, "Will you join the Anti-Witches?" "Huh?!" If Nanami had a glass of something she'd probably spit it back out by now. "What did you say?" Reo asked. "I asked if you'd like to join us." She repeated. "I heard you the first time." Reo said as she began to think over their request. "We need all of your help, please, were at war here, every second we speak they're making all sorts of plans against us. They're also looking for half-breed witches like you. You guys are the only ones left in Japan. They want to take you. We can protect you and make you stronger." 'Looking...Wait?' Mai contemplated. "No way, Reo! That would be dangerous! Even for you two. Right?!" Mai asked Shizuku as she looked at Nanami and Sara. "Yes, very." She answered.

"Do you three all have any plans for your life?" Rena asked. "Yes." They all answered quickly, except Reo she had hesitation. "Well, they wont have a future if they do something like this." Mai said. "No," Rena shook her head, "It's more like they wont have a future if the witches begin to spread. Their goal is world domination. What future will they have if the world is govern by monsters?" Rena asked. Mai bit her tongue, She was right. "She's right, Mai." Yunna said. "I know but..." "I'll become a member, surely you all aren't witches, correct?" "Yes, only me, Runa and Eris are witches." She answered. "Onee-sama?" Nanami questioned. "Don't you want to live? A full life with your friends and family, and me, your lover?" Nanami was taken aback, in fact they all were. "Yes." She spoke. "So that's one member." Shizuku smiled.

"I want to join." Risa volunteered. "Why?" Miya looked at her worriedly. "What? You think I can't protect myself?" Risa asked. "No, but- "Alright then! I'm going to make sure your safe! I wouldn't want to worry about you while your gone, and that goes for the rest of you too." Risa blushed.

"Aww, so sweet." Eris smiled.

I'll do it, it sounds like fun." Sara smiled. "What a good sport." Takako smiled. "Now we have two." Shizuku added. "Hold up, Sara, what about your duties here, your still a model." "I know but what they're saying is serious and they're begging for our help." "Yes, that's all true but- "Where is your sense of justice? Many of people are probably hurt, maybe even killed by those witches everyday." Sara now was getting frustrated. Kaede frowned, 'She's right about that. They're wouldn't be much of a future if it was subdued by witches, and besides I'm sure we could thank of something when we tell her producer." "...Fine, but I'm coming along, I don't want you getting hurt." "Aww, Kaede I knew you'd do the right thing!" 'Is this the right thing?' That pondered threw her mind.

Mai looked in disbelief as Reo was in deep thought. She didn't want her Reo or any of her friends to get hurt.

Reo has no plans with her life, there's nothing out there she likes enough to pursue, but she did always enjoy the heroic shows as a kid. She enjoyed shows with a good heronie, not hero though, she had enough of heroic men, how about some ladies who can be heroic too. "I-I wouldn't mind being admired for my duties as a hero." In fact Reo did like people when she was young, she loved helping people. Since she was sheltered she didn't have many friends, so she cheerished the ones she had. Later on she became the anti social person she is today because of her parents and realizing how cruel the world truly is after she suffered a lost, a lost of a brother that she held on to fondly. Rin, he was only eleven when he meet his death. He was born when she was four. A rather troublesome child. Happy go lucky, and free. He'd always sneak out instead of staying copped inside because his parents told him to do so. He should have stayed inside like his sister.

He foiled a man's rape attempt, but little did he know that the man had eyes for him too. One day while his parents were away on work, he was kidnapped by that same man who's plan he foiled. He drugged Rin with a very dangerous brew, it was unknown, but, he had one dose and that alone was too much. It made him suffer from memory loss, confusion, addiction and fatigue. After he was drugged he was raped, he was taken back to his house. Rin had the keys to his home, and before he went in, the man said, "You're sister's next." That was the last time he seen that man, because that exact night the brew he was given caused him to collapse from respiratory failure and cardiac arrest. Reo was devastated, the last dying words spoken to him was "You're next." His parents did attend the funeral. After the funeral the case was looked into Rin's corpse had an autopsy. They deduced that he was raped. The had seen that his anus was ripped. The whole was much bigger than normal, and you could tell hat a penis had entered him. Reo and the rest of the family learned this but, her parents left five days after the funeral. They didn't ever old her, console her, or talk to her about it. This is why Reo never left her house much, not until she met reo did she slowly begin to trust again.

"Yeah, this is something we both always wanted to do. To help others. Yeah, I'll help with what little I've got, just like he did!" Reo thought. "I'll do it!" Reo screamed. "Reo?!" "T-this is something I must do Mai." Her face showed something new. It was stern, mature, determined, and undaunted. "Reo?" Mai looked in awe. 'Is this truly my Reo?' The others could see it too, the gleam in her eye. It proved that she meant it, seriously, this wasn't like her obtaining her favorite sweets at any means necessary, no, this was something real. "You're the only one who hasn't decided yet, Mai. So what is it?" Mai looked all around. "We know you care, about me and about us, but this is something they choose to do." Kaede reassured. She frowned, and crossed her arms. A bad ultimatum," She mumbled, "Yeah, I'll join, but to watch over you of course. I couldn't stand to lose you...or any of you." She looked at them all.

"Thank you all so much. We all appreciate it." Rena smiled. "No problem." They all smiled. "Starting tomorrow you all will be trainee at the HQ" "Okay!" They all smiled until, "But tomorrows Saturday?" "Come to school like you always do. You'll see me at the front gate. Okay, well have a good day." "You too Rena-sama, Takako-sensei, Runa, Shizuku, ad Eris." The six waved and said their goodbyes. Risa and Miya followed after them. "Wait for us!" Eris shouted as she grabbed shizuku's hand and ran after them.

Now it was just the other three. "It could be fun to have them apart of our army, huh?" Takako asked as she looked down on Runa's sleeping face. Rena smiled, "Yeah." "Well, see you tomorrow, Rena, It looks like your sister is tired." Takako smiled. Rena smiled back and waved her former student goodbye as she looked at how adorable it was that Takako had to carry Runa because of how heavy of a sleeper she is. Only certain things could wake her up, once she's asleep, she's gone. Rena then turned and sat back, closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
